1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus for use in processing such as film deposition, surface modification, and cleaning using plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, with the advancement of studies on the techniques of generating plasma at an atmospheric pressure, methods that use plasma for forming a functional film such as DLC (Diamond-Like Carbon), for removing organic substances on material surfaces, for sterilization, or the like have been widely studied. For example, US Patent Application Publication No. US2007/0123041A1 describes a structure in which a plurality of discharge electrode plates are arranged in parallel with each other on a plasma processing apparatus that can flexibly adapt to the sizes of substrates. Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-186832 describes a plasma processing apparatus in a structure in which two types of electrodes are faced in a comb shape.